Lionel Messigician
"Let It Go!" - Messi's quote in his talking) appearence. Lionel Messigician is a striker who plays for Handballgentina and FC Bancelona. Cristiano Euronaldo is his rival for the award of the best player in the world. Character As his name implies, he is a magician and can do magic tricks (such as levitating, teleporting and freezing stuff). He has the habit of shouting "douchebag" to whoever annoys him. He has wonderful skills in football that are in the same level as Crisitano Euronaldo, so they like to dispute which one is better at football and other stuff. Despite this, Messi is nice towards his teammates, specially Suarez and Notaxmar, which form the MSN trio with him. He sometimes taunts his friends by mentioning or showing his FIFARCE Bellen d'Or. Catchphrases * "Expelliarmus!" * "You're such a!" * "What a douchebag." * "Haha!" Career 2014/15 season He debuted in the World Cup 2014 opening song along with some players from other countries. Euronaldo also hints their rivalry in that video, but Messi doesn't react. During the World Cup, he tried his magic skills against Iran but failed all of them. He almost gave up until Obi Wan Coke-nosy told him to "let it go" and he started singing "let it go" and froze the keeper and Euronaldo (who had appeared to taunt him) so he was able to score in the last minute. In the final he shoots too high from free kick and Germany won the World Cup. He was during El Clasico of october 2014, so he became a parody of Where's Wally? called Where's Messi?. During the Champions League of that season, he nutmegged Fernandeanhno and Milner and missed open goal against Man. Sheikhy after the penalty that saved by Jojo Hart. He along Suarez and Notaxmar sang about their trio and how they defeated Bayern Munchausen in the Semi-final. He asked advice for Euronaldo at how he should act in the final, what was a form of mocking Euronaldo. He and the rest of his team won the Champions League that season against Old lady. And yet he, along with his fellow Bancelona forwards, Notaxmar and Chewy Suarez won the treble. 2015/16 Season He won the 2015 FIFARCE Bellen d'Or In 2016, Messi was given a new appearance because he had grown a beard during the Copa America 2016. Notaxmar They are very close friends and teammates, even though they don't interact very much. They usually appear on FC Bancelona games, along with Chewy Suarez, making the World Best Threesome. The first time they were seen together was in El Clasico, where Messi, after staying almost the whole game not playing, appeared on the ending and missed a free-kick. They later on appeared sitted near each other when they were defeated by Divhead Moyes. Messi was angry and Notaxmar looked worried. On the Not Many are Really Champions League 2014/15 they played very well, where Messi passed to Notamar and he scored against Bayern Munchausen and, with the help of Luis, they won the last game. Neymar Jr. battled against Cristiano Arrogantonaldo in The Ballon D'or Rap Battle. Also, on the video that shows what would happen if CR7 won the Ballon d'Or (in his dreams) ,Notaxmar helps Messi to get the Ballon door off Cristiano Gallery Messinotaxmarchewy.png Notaxmarmessiarrogantaldo.png Meneda.png Arrogantaldomessi.png Messigician.png Trios.JPG Mess-1.PNG Lionel Messi.png Trivia * Even though his name is Lionel Messigician, he is usually called Messi. * Suarez, Neymar and Messi usually sing "sacked in the morning" if a manager has a bad game. Suarez the sings a second verse making fun out of the manager * He was the only player to not speak anything on the opening of Brazil 2014 World Cup even when Cristiano Arrogantaldo mocked him. * Has a small problem with BESIQTAS, since there is 2 of Arragontaldos teammates there, Ricardo Quaresma and PepeRedCarde. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bancelona players Category:Footballers Category:Handballgentina players Category:Players on La Liga Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Forwards Category:MSN Category:PLAYERS Category:Players on 2018 World Cup